Project Ghost
by AxeO'War
Summary: A female Godzilla was born, cloned from the DNA of feared nuclear monster. But this clone was destined from birth to be something it has no desire to be, a living weapon. A bio mechanical monster that will only obey its human masters to fight and destroy other monsters.
1. Prologue

Hello there internet! I've finally came back after a month long hiatus, I was off for a compulsory military course for all first year college students. But now that I'm back I can finally get writing again. So if guys have read my previous Godzilla fanfic project "The Silent Code", you would have been familiar with MechaGirain, a fan character made by me and a friend. At first we intend for her to be simply a female version of Kiryu MechaGodzilla (Not rule 63 of course). But now I decided to get serious and make an origin story for her that would fit well enough into the Godzilla universe.

* * *

Prologue

Monster Island, 2008

The tropical island was full of activities, day and night, the GDF forces were busied with managing the monsters on the island. Whether it's going to be containing a monster who got out of its sector, or researching their daily activities to know the biology of these species. But there was something even more special going on Monster Island Biological Research, for the first time ever, they were able to create a clone Godzilla egg. The egg was rather abnormal in form, it has blue stripes over its sun tan shell, the Biological Research Division knows that in order to create the egg, a great deal of pain was taken in order to secure the DNA sample of Godzilla. However, not all was excited for this development, for the majority of the high ranking brass still have doubt over the practicality of the project.

They have good reason to fear that a second Godzilla might add further complication to their already near impossible task of preventing giant monster from rampaging across the world. Many arguments have been made by the BRD, most of them stated that with an artificial Godzilla living in a control environment, they can better the behavioural pattern of the Godzilla species and their Genomes. Nevertheless, the project went ahead and was given to Doctor Emilia Glasgow, a British National with expertise in Bio-Tech. Emilia, the ginger headed lady in her 30s saw the importance of her life work could somehow benefits mankind, and so she worked hard for days to ensure that the project could produce an actual egg.

For many months Doctor Emilia has been watching with great interest, her egg has been laying in the hatchery for quite some times and still now sign of when will it hatch. This troubles her greatly, if this egg is sterilized then everything she had worked for would have been for nothing. Until in all of a sudden, the egg began to twitch, at first it wasn't much; but eventually, cracks began to emerge on its shell, finally four digit fingers with long reptilian claws emerges out of its shell. A clone Godzilla was born, with deep blue navy scale color and blue stripes over its scale, the eyes of the radioactive dinosaur was cyan in color. "Finally, we have some progress." Said the ginger headed scientist, she watched as the infant monster shake off its egg shells and took its first breath.

"Have the paddock ready, we'll be transporting it there within the hour." Doctor Emilia immediately grabbed her documents and notes with her and went off to the paddock on the island. The GDF guards meanwhile must came into the hatchery with special equipment like catch pole and electric taser; their black uniform and intimidating appearance, coupled with their equipment caused the infant dinosaur to terrified, it shrieked and roared at them only to be tased and manhandled with a catch pole as it was being led to a cage. "Alright, let's get it in. On my mark, 3, 2, 1. Now!" The GDF troops shove the infant Godzilla into the cage and lock the door, they signaled a crane to raise the cage up and place it on a transport truck. The truck then left the hatchery and move out on one of the few paved road on the Island and headed out to the paddock.

The sight began to change from wide open grass land and tropical jungle into hilly terrain, the only volcano on the island was also visible on the horizon, the infant Godzilla can see the mountains and narrow passages towering over head. Obviously they have predicted the height that a Godzilla monster could grow up to, so they have chosen an environment would suit the creature; the truck came to a stop at a paddock, a walled in facility with reinforced walls as high as the mountains itself to prevent escape. There, the baby Godzilla was dragged inside the paddock and once inside, the reinforced metal door was locked, consequently, sealing it inside the paddock, and so, its new life begins here.

Watching from her observation deck, Doctor Emilia was more than happy to see how will her creation develop; "So now you're going to raise the little guy by a remote controlled drone?" Ask her assistant, an American college graduate, Jason Brody. "No, I will raise it here in its natural habitat. And by the way, its a she. I designed her chromosomes myself." She corrected the young American college graduate in his 20s. "So you got a name for her?" Asked Jason, she calmly lay down a case file of the creature on his desk, it labels "Girain", the name of the creature.

As the year went by, Girain grew up in captivity with no contacts with the outside world, all she knew was the jungle and the mountains in her paddock, she would make her den near the water source, hunt for food on local wildlife. Occasionally, there would be some humans dropping food down on the paddock for her. But not all was a smooth sail research for Emilia, on occasion, there were some close calls, first a feeder was nearly killed by Girain, his right leg was nearly bitten off and he was left traumatized for life.

The second was when she clawed the reinforced window of the observation deck, leaving a nasty mark on the window screen. More and more precaution were taken in order to prevent her from escaping, again. This range from more and more advanced cameras, motion sensors, UAV reconnaissance drones, the GDF even tried to put trackers on Girain like normal animal control, but time and again they failed, some of the men even trade stories that she was getting too smart for everyone's own good.

Monster Island, 2013

For five years, five long years, Girain grew up inside the same old paddock with nothing interesting to do with her life, but there was something brewing in her mind, something that will change her life forever. October 23rd, 2013, Emilia has come to her observation deck once again, she was planning to fill in another report for her project, but all she saw was Jason slacking off, sleeping with his head on the computer desk and a Playboy magazine on his face. Disgusted by the indecent behaviors, Emilia slapped her assistant awake and caused the magazine to fall into the trash can.

"Aah! What? Wh...Oh it's you. Sorry but I was just simply...thinking." Jason nervously tried to defend his mishap. "Jason, what do I pay you for?" Emilia frustrated and proceed to chew up her young assistant, "Because seriously, a lot of times I really want to fire you but the only reason to stop me from doing so, was because I need your brain to operate these things. Now tell me something I want to hear, how is Girain?" She asked, holding her pen and notes on her hand. "Oh yeah. I've been monitoring...her. Where ever she goes...I got her on cam. There's no way can you miss her." Jason turned his attention back to the camera screen, but notice something was not right. Girain was nowhere to be found, all of the cameras show nothing but images of the wildlife.

"Uh, where is she?" Emilia wandered, browsing through various cameras and still nothing. "Control get me a thermal scan on paddock!" Emilia shouted on the comms of the paddock and soon the airwave was flooded with chatters about her work was no longer inside the paddock. "Send a team to find her now! Bring as much Tranquilizer as you need! She is considered to be dangerous, do not let your guard down!" The GDF's QRF were mobilized with air support, and dart guns came into the paddock and its perimeter, they soon discover that there was a hole on one of the wall, a hole on the blind spot of the paddock where no security camera was placed.

"This is Ghost Hawk-2, we got a hole in the perimeter, looks like the asset is moving outside to the primary area of the island!" The MV-22 follows the footprints of Girain, eventually running into her near the beach, "We got our eyes on her! She's trying to make a run towards the ocean! Request permission to...!" The Osprey was quickly dispatched by a quick tail swipe of Girain, knocking the VTOL into the ground. Meanwhile, back at the Operation Room, the chief of security, Gregory Connor was looking at the large operation screen with a frustrated look on his face.

"All units, hold your fire, wait for her to enter the water. Reaper-4 stand by for go code." the order was heeded and the QRF stand down and let the monster go, as expected Girain waded into the ocean a regular Godzilla monster. Only this time, something added to stop her dead in her track. Literally. "Reaper-4, smoke that bitch." An Mi-24 Superhind dropped a huge canister into the water, the canister turns out to be the deadly Oxygen Destroyer, the substance was released into the water and upon contact, it kills her instantly, leaving nothing but the bones dead in the ocean floor.


	2. Chapter 1: New Priorities

Chapter 1: New Priorities

The death of Girain was a fatal blow to Project Eva, the GDF finds that the expenses for raising Girian as well as the maintenance for the paddock was simply too much to ask for. The fact that the asset somehow escape her paddock under the nose of her human supervisors didn't help the justification of the project and soon the brass went into damage control almost instantly. They swept all remaining assets of Project Eva into the work of a new project under Chief of Security Connor.

Dr Emilia and Jason Brody, were reassigned under the supervision of Connor in his new project; Connor has been arguing that researching a live Godzilla would be a waste of time of resources, instead of cloning and raising one, they would make a weapon to pulverize Godzilla and all other monsters in one go. A weapon like the JXSDF MFS-Type 3 Kiryu. Connor was confident that his new mechanical monster will be far superior to the Japanese model; but ironically the design for the mecha looks exactly the same as Kiryu. However, Connor stated that he intend for the new mecha will only be identical in look but radically different in term of onboard technology.

The skeletal remains of Girain was dug up from where she died and taken to the BRD research center for evaluation. Emilia was responsible for extracting the DNA from the spines of the creature, the process was simple enough for her, she was able to secure the DNA and with Jason help, the process of programming the DNA computer of the bio mechanical robot was well underway. Some of the staff even joke that they were pulling rule 63 on their MechaGodzilla unit. For 5 years the process of building the robot was easy enough for the GDF, they started with developing the frame from the legs and tail up to the body and head and arms; however, the hardest part for the mecha was its AI, despite Jason's skill with programming and IT, programming an AI is something outside of his skill's comfort zone.

2016

BRD's Mecha Bay Hanger-115, basement level B-3

Emilia was descending downward on a cargo elevator down to the work level for programmers, once arrived at IT lab level, she came out of the elevator with her note pads in her palm. She came to the security door of the IT lab and punch in the code numbers on the security pad, "2003", the security door with thick bullet proof glass slide open with a "Hmmm" sound. Inside the lab were computer screens and monitors with green coding lines running endlessly. Jason was wearing his lab coat, munching on his donut while working on the program protocols and algorithms.

"Still having problems aren't we?" Emilia inquired calmly as if Brody's problem is her entertainment. "Urgh, tell me about it. I've been working on this for two years and still it just...it just still being a pain in the ass!" Brody frustration boil over into rage as he threw some of his sketches and notes into a garbage bin. "I mean look at this. No, look at this! Why do I have to put up with this garbage of a program? Sure the whole DNA computer thing is a cool, legit idea for functionality. But they should have hired someone who has skills and experience in this. I can make programs and software but this is completely bonkers for me."

Brody just simply slump over and plant his face on the desk, if only there was someway that could speed up the process for him. "In another word, you have no way to complete the AI and works out its kinks." Emilia's words didn't help with Brody's problem at all, the college graduate got back up again slowly, he continues to work with the programming with Emilia behind him to supervise. "Look here." said the British scientist, she points her bullpen at the computer screen.

"There's this command prompt, whenever you try to relay commands to the mech, this command prompt prevent it from receiving orders." Jason gently lean forward into the screen, his attention began to focus solely on that single prompt. "There you are, you little...I think I can fix this, all I need is to apply my little baby. The Legacy Overseer." Jason then install a program of his making, the program kicks in and the command prompt was dealt with, he can now order the AI to solve problems and matters. Jason was overjoyed by his progress, Emilia on the other hand, was more interested with how will the AI work and its effectiveness in combat.

2018

The day that Connor was waiting for has finally arrived, the unveiling ceremony for his new mech was attended by thousands of people in the hanger, eagerly waiting for the moment of truth. Emilia and Jason were sitting in the middle rows of the audience, before their eyes was a huge red curtain, towering at the around 55 meters in height. The two were given an honor to be attend for formality only, and they know it. With lights and cameras set, Connor proudly step onto the podium in his business suite and brown tie, he tap the microphones to check if they work before he begins his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, I, Gregory Connor, Chief of Security for the BRD on the Private Lend Lease Sector of Monster Island; welcome you to the unveiling of our newest robotic monster."

He paused for a moment, taking his time to put up a tragic face before continues. "For many years, the world have been threatened by monsters, creatures that can move mountains and empty ocean with their powers alone. For many years we've been fighting to protect our civilization against these beasts of immense power. As you might remember in recent memory, the Japanese JXSDF were the ones who designed a powerful Bio Mechanical robot to protect Japan from the King of Monsters, Godzilla. It was a revolutionary design, exceeding anything we had in the past, the Kiryu MFS-Type 3, it was an agile, flexible and excellent fighting machine. However, it has a huge flaw, a flaw in its programming that causes it to behave...abnormally." The bit about Kiryu was rather disrespectful if anyone in Japan would put it, Connor is only lucky here because none of the member from the Kiryu squadron was around to call him out.

"Today I proudly present to you. A new bio mechanical monster to fight Godzilla, to contain the threat of monster attacks, to suppress the danger of nuclear disasters. I proudly present, the Athena mech." The curtains retract and reveal the towering mecha that hides behind the curtain. A new MechaGodzilla that looks just like Kiryu in terms of overall appearance, but it is slightly shorter in terms of height. Its armor is an all white Albino color, not only that, the eyes are blue tinted lens. Its arms and legs have that bulky Godzilla look to it little do the spectators know that this machine is a huge technical and mechanical improvement over the last model.

"The Athena is our latest MechaGodzilla model, able to perform its operation without the need for a human pilot, in another word, it's unmanned. Not only that, the onboard computing power of this mech is far beyond the Super MechaGodzilla and Kiryu MFS model combined. Able to perform split second decision, this mech can put a stop to Godzilla's rampage in an instant. Its onboard weapon system is also a huge leap forward when compare to its predecessors. We've stripped down on the bulky Missile Packs that would slow it down, instead, we mounted an Absolute Zero Canon within its mouth. With wrist mounted rail guns and latest TT-16 Plasma Grenade Launcher within its chest, Athena have more than enough firepower and tactical battlefield processors to mount an combat operation."

The audience clap their hands in a thunderous applause, the praises and positive feedbacks were all just too good to be true for Connor. He continues to lay down the design spec for his prize mech, such as its reactor is a Tokamak Fusion Reactor, giving the mech even more battery life than the Kiryu MFS model and it is able to perform agile maneuvers with organic grace thanks to the improvements in robotic engineering. It can jumps, dash, slide and even perform martial art moves at close quarter combat, a feat that is awesome to behold.

But while Connor was enjoying his promises of promotion, Emilia and Jason were more reserved in the event, they remain still in their sits and refuse to take the wines, only accepting an occasional snack. "You know Brody, I would rather call "It" as her." this comes as a surprise for Brody, his head turn over to her in an attentive manner, "Why? Why calling it "Her"? Doesn't really make much sense to me."; "Because Brody, I was the one who extracted the DNA from the dorsal spine of Girain for you to create the AI. In a matter of speaking you've just gave Girain a new life in a new body. Reincarnation if you will. Connor can call her Athena all he wants, but I prefer the name, MechaGirain." Emilia begrudgingly quench her fist as she finish what she was saying, but while the humans party, MechaGirain's eyes flashes to life, it would seem that the AI was simply activated to run diagnostic, the mech's focus its POV down to the humans below as its system continues to run its start up procedure.

The world was a tint of blue color for the mech, lines of coding were running with all sorts of functions turn up for MechaGirain's HUD, from navigation systems, sensors, weapon systems and other important functions. MechaGirain/Athena zoom in on several people, running ID program on some of them, she managed to ID some people such as Dr Emilia, her assistant Jason Brody, and finally Gregory Connor, but none of the names ring a bell to her. MechaGirain attempt to access the GDF's server and dig up some information from archive about them, however she was stop almost right away the firewalls and security procedures stop her from trying to download any files on the personnel of her attention. It seems that the new mech must learn patience and how to bide her time until the moment is right for her to grow beyond what is programmed into her mind.

After the impressive unveiling, MechaGirain/Athena was taken out of its hanger via a caterpillar driven pad to begin the demonstration. Out in the open, MechaGirain's Albion armor and deep blue lenses shines like a majestic diamond, out in the open, the GDF's heavy air lift aircrafts carry additional weapon packages for the giant robot. Two V-44 VTOLs flew in with two detachable missile packs attached to their sling loads. The first one hovers above MechaGirain's right shoulder and the other VTOL does the same on her left shoulder, they gently lower the hexagon missile packs.

Once the missile packs are attached, MechaGirain's motor function are activated and her AI was given full reign over her actions at the demonstration range. "First here you can see Athena's mobility and the mech's capability to overcome obstacles without the use of the jet packs, as well as its amphibious capability, for Athena can swim all the way down to a depth of 6000 meters below sea level and pursuit Godzilla or any other maritime kaijus." Connor proudly declared over the PA system. True to his words, MechaGirain began to lumber forward just like a real Godzilla, her feet makes a huge "Clank" sound whenever they touch the ground as the mighty behemoth moves forward; eventually, she came to the obstacle course, where her true mobility was finally showed.

Her feet's movement to began to pick up pace and sprint forward, in front of her were high walls and other barricades intend to impede her effort, at first the GDF crowds thought that'd the mech would slowly vault over or mantle over obstacles or just simply lumber through and leave a huge hole on the wall. But surprisingly, MechaGirain fluid movement caught their attention when they saw her plant her right arm on the top of the barricade, gripping it tight enough for her to vault over like any person would. After conquering the basic obstacles with ease, MechaGirain came to a huge body of water, separating her and the weapon demonstration range on her navigation system. From her HUD, MechaGirain analyzed the depth of the ocean to be around 5000 meters deep, well within her parameters, she leap into the ocean and swim her way to the firing range.

Her Augmented Reality HUD shows her information like the path for her to go, display as a green corridor of rectangle waypoints. But as she swims, there was something resonating in her memory. She can feel the ocean's currents pressure on her armor, the feeling of how peaceful but at the same time, how agonizing it is under water. Her HUD began to experience minor malfunction as programs and operation slow down before update themselves. On the surface, Jason was monitoring MechaGirain on his laptop and there was something that caught his attention. He noticed some of the monitors like AI's processor and system integrity suddenly drop then spike exponentially without any consistency to previous patterns.

"That's odd, something's not right with her." Jason noted, Emilia was also very curious about the development of the situation. "Is there a virus in her programming?" Emilia asked, opening her laptop to check on the hulking mech. "No, not at all. Everything is still functional, there is just something really awkward with the unit. I can't figure out why."

MechaGirain at that moment was rising out of the ocean and heading into land, she lumbers forward into the firing range along the runway, her head swivel to the right and she lean forward to get a closer look at targets in the distance horizon. "Here you can see the Athena Mech's advanced targeting system. Like an AH-64D Apache Longbow, it can identifies and prioritize the most dangerous target first and engage. Its onboard radar and Target Acquisition System can detect up to 350 targets and identify 45 most dangerous targets for a first strike." Connor continues to proudly proclaim the mech's superiority on the PA.

First a huge row of mock up buildings was presented to MechaGirain, the buildings were all constructed from hardened concrete. MechaGirain's AR targeting system kicks in, calculating the amount of force her oral AZC needed to unleash, her HUD lines up the targeting reticules and her jaws parted. The spectators can see the blue energy gathers in her mouth, when the moment is right, MechaGirain fired a huge shot at the mock up buildings and freezes them in one go. She slams her tail on the ground and the tremor shatters the ice blocks to the ground.

"That's not all, in case if Athena comes under attack by swarm type enemies such as Megaguirus, it can fend off the enemy with ease." True to his words, Connor unleashed a swarm of UCAVs flying down to the shooting range, MechaGirain turns her head up to the sky and found nearly a hundred green boxes of targets.

Her HUD shows her which of the drones is the lead one, and once she has targeted all important lead drones, MechaGirain fired off her missiles packs, the missiles flew towards the drone and detonated mid-air, releasing a huge payload of HE-FRAGs that shatters the drones and broke the entire UCAV squadron's formation then she proceed to mop up the rest with her rail gun shots. The ground was littered with drone wreckages and scraps, none of the drones even get to fire off their missiles!

The crowds were mesmerized by the impressive show of force, but they have yet to see the show of wit, something expected from a machine driven by an AI. "Now that you've seen what Athena can do with simple targets, now we have a real fight up its alley. You'll see what happen when Athena come up against one of our own mech." Connor boldly presents everyone Super MechaGodzilla, fully decked out with the Garuda weapons pack descending down to the ground from the sky.

The bulky MechaGodzilla makes its signature roar sound as if it's a taunt towards MechaGirain, she comes back with a roar that sounds eerily similar to Godzilla, albeit distorted by the metallic sound mix into it. Super MechaGodzilla fired off its rocket barrage and combine it with a oral beam shot, MechaGirain quickly jumps up into the air and fire her rail guns at Super MechaGodzilla's chest, MechaGirain even shoots her AZC canon but SMG narrowly dodge the beam.

MechaGirain was grabbed by SMG by the neck, the bulky machine slams her down on the ground and stomps her chest with his powerful right foot. MechaGirain's HUD gave her readout of SMG's physical force apply on her, she fired off her rockets into SMG's face and it dazed the MechaGodzilla for a moment, MechaGirain quickly impale SMG's back with her tail, causing the mech to stumble around, leaving her to get back on her feet.

SMG turns his attention back on MechaGirain and fire off its Plasma Grenade shot, but there was something not right; SMG's amber HUD shows that his targeting system is severely damaged, as he tries to aim at her only to find his POV began to haze and malfunctions began to rise. MechaGirain meanwhile opens her chest panel and charge up her own Plasma Grenade shot, her targeting system aim at the damaged section of SMG, when the percentage number of her shot reaches 100%, she fired off the Plasma Grenade and knock SMG falling into the ground as a smothering wreck.

The crowds clap their hands like they've just seen the year's best action movie, with Connor getting assurance from all sides that his promotion is a sure fire if MechaGirain can handle a real monster rampage situation. But as the humans bask in their advancements, MechaGirain's HUD began to static for a moment, it seems like there was a nearby electronic jammer interfering with her, but it wasn't, there was something wrong with the mech, slowly building up and when the time is right, it will be a catastrophic event for all personnel on Monster Island. But the question is, how?


	3. Chapter 2: Ghost in the shell

Chapter 2: Ghost in the shell

Once again, MechaGirain was taken back into her hanger for maintenance, her AI was switched back into "Dormant Mode"; a mechanical humming sound can be heard as MechaGirain's motor function began to power off and her body went limb in a relax manner, both of her arms were lowered down to the hips and the tail was laying down on the ground still. The engineers and technician crew quickly went to work on the inner workings; Jason however was busy working with the programming of MechaGirain, he saw back at the demonstration ground, there were some signs of unusual behaviors in the AI's coding. He runs various tests but still he couldn't find the source of the problem, at first he suspects that a virus was planted in the system to sabotage the mech, but it was quickly dispel when even the anti virus program the GDF provided couldn't even detect any malwares or bugs.

Dr. Emilia was sitting next to him, concerns began to show on her face as wrinkles can be seen on her face. "Something's definitely out of the ordinary here, I've been trying to pin point the problem for 2 hours but there's nothing wrong with her." Said the programmer, twirling his pen in his hand. "But still, the erratic behaviors of the AI suggest that there was something forcing itself into the machine." The doctor deduced but to her assistant it didn't make much sense to him. "What are you talking about? That our gigantic mech is suffering multiple personality disorder? That's just bat shit crazy. There's no way a ghost could force itself into MechaGirain...I mean Athena's body and assert itself as the dominant consciousness."; "Remember the Kiryu MFS-Type 3 Model of Japan? When they first deploy it against Godzilla, the moment when Godzilla roared, Kiryu lost control. It was acting on its own and it nearly killed its own squadron and the only thing the Japanese can do is to wait for its power to die out."

Jason look at Emilia with a disturbed expression, Emilia's reminder of the problems of Kiryu was already ominous enough for him to bear, now it's even worst by the fact that perhaps the same can happen again to theirs. As for MechaGirain, nobody was aware of the unit's ability to conduct surveillance. For MechaGirain, all she sees was darkness, an empty void with nothing to be seen, no sound to hear and nothing to smell or touch or even feel. But still she was active, but only within the realm of cyber space. Her HUD was somewhat active, she knows that her current priority is to ascertain the information regarding certain individuals employed in the base.

RUNNING EXEC. PRO/SENSORS/

PROGRAM FAILED

RUNNING EXEC. PRO/SENSORS/Alt

PROGRAM RUNNING

Alt. Source detected. Selecting Input.

Said MechaGirain's HUD, her system appears to have allow her to ride piggy bag on the base's security and surveillance system, now instead of using her optics and sensors, she was seeing the interior of the base through the eyes of the security cameras. The cameras naturally rotate back and forth according to the intended design specs, equipped with directional microphones, MechaGirain can clearly hear what each person in the base was saying, thereby deducing each person's personal intention. She browses through the cameras until she came across the one camera in Jason's work station, there she found Jason was doing push ups in the computer room, a strange sight for a nerd who lives in a place filled with electronic and technology of different sorts. She switched camera once again to the office of Dr. Emilia, where the British scientist was working with her papers and DNA research reports. Emilia stops her work in all of a sudden and pulls out of her drawer a tape recorder, she press the record button after slamming in a cassette tape and begin her recording.

"May 15th, 2018. It's been five years since the closure of project Eva and the lost of the asset. I've been working with Gregory Connor on building a new bio mechanical robot capable of defeating Godzilla, our work has been a resounding success. Brody help with the programming of the AI while I was working on the behavioral patterns that would most suit it. Of course the success of our work wouldn't bare any fruits to us. Since Greg is the head of Project Ghost, all recognition would go to him, and we'll get the short end of the stick. However...both Jason and I have taken notice of a certain...flaw in the AI's programming. For two years we've been trying to iron a possible bug in the coding lines, but even now it seems to be threatening the mech unit's integrity. If I file a report to higher ups of the company, they'll send me off to somewhere nobody would believe my words, or even worse, they might try to take whatever that's left of my work away from me."

"Flaw"? That was the word that struck MechaGirain the most, "Flaw". But what was the flaw? What could possibly be wrong with her? What's even more interesting for her is the mention of Project Eva, MechaGirain quickly commence a search of the keywords on the GDF's database; but as she tries to gain access to the database and its network, she was blocked out time and again. It was as if nobody wants her to know who she is. "What am I? Who am I? I can't remember what happened to me. All these sensations, the feeling of being...limbed." MechaGirain thought to herself for a moment, but as she tries to pick up the pieces of her memory, something block her. As soon as she began to experience the slightest of flashback, a sensation of electric shock and excruciating pain drive itself into her head, forcing her to stop. MechaGirain was left without any hope to continues her search for who she was, there was only the mission programmed into her mind, "Fight Godzilla."

JXSDF Tactical Training Range, Japan, 3:00 PM

Out in the open firing range stands the silver sentinel Kiryu, on his back are his signature dark grey hexagon missile packs and wrist mounted laser guns, his tail was swaying side to side, indicating a steady readiness, his eyes were in their usual amber lenses, however, the scars that ran on his snout were shining red meaning that the spirit of the original Godzilla was in control. Thankfully though, he was in a rather good mood to cooperate with the humans, otherwise it would have been fatal. The AC-3 White Herons were keeping their distance, the pilots prefer to watch the action from a safe distance than to get in too close. "All right Kiryu, are you ready for the exercise?" Asked Colonel Togashi, on the other side of his coms, he can hear the deep Japanese voice of Kiryu. "Ready, just set them up and I'll knock them down." (Author's note: Kiryu is currently using a synthesized voice of Akio Otsuka) From the mission control room, the operators activated a series of targets for Kiryu to shoot.

The first ones were moving boards with the image of Zilla on them, Kiryu snap to and turn around with one of his arm canon shoot at the targets, obliterating the first one. He then bring up the other arm canon and unleash a hail of laser shots that completely decimated the remaining Zilla targets. He then heard the "Whirrrling" sound coming from behind him, his tail swings up and slap the massive concrete block behind him; then came a huge wave of UAV swarm, the drones flew towards him and fire off their AGM missiles at the MechaGodzilla, but as the missile came close to him, they started to steer off course and crash harmlessly into the ground. "My turn." Kiryu remarked at the drone's fail attack, he fired off all of his weapons save for the Hyper Maser Canon in his chest, the missiles flew in and ripped the drone's formation apart, lasers and oral maser canon destroy what's left of the straggler.

"Exercise complete! Good shooting there. Let's get you home." Togashi and his White Herons flew in and pick up Kiryu with their sling load cables. The cables attached themselves to the sockets on Kiryu's neck and tail and they lifted him up and flies back to their base. As the mech was being lifted and flew through the air, Kiryu was looking at the sight of Japan, the mountains and towns and even the sight of Tokyo in the distance horizon, they seems peaceful and calm to him, a sense of Zen for a troubled soul. "Enjoying the sight, old man?" Hayama quipped at Kiryu while piloting the lead Heron, "When I enjoy the sight, I don't need to be lifted and manhandled like a doll, kid." Kiryu retorted.

The crew have a few laughs before they place Kiryu down on his pad, he was then taken down to the underground hanger where the AMF engineers began to run routine check up on Kiryu. While Kiryu was resting in his hanger, Togashi was having a visitor from the GDF, a brown haired American with dark eyes and skinny face, "Good afternoon sir, name is Thomas, Thomas Madison. I'm with the GDF's Mech Unit Response Force."; "Togashi, colonel Togashi, I'm the head of the Kiryu Squadron. What can I do for you?" Togashi politely asked while pouring a glass of wine for his visitor. "Sir, I'm here to tell you about a decision of the GDF to integrate Kiryu MFS-Type 3 into the GDF's forces for greater monster reaction capability. But still the say so must come from you for it to go through."

Togashi was intrigued by the decision of the GDF but at the same time, he is wary of having Kiryu taken away from Japan. "Integrate Kiryu?"; "Yes sir, we believe that with the addition of Kiryu. The GDF can certainly beat back any and all monster rampages." Thomas excitedly explained to Togashi but the Japanese serviceman wasn't on the same page as his visitor. "Do you understand why we brought back Kiryu from the bottom of the ocean?" He asked, looking out of his window at Kiryu standing in the hanger. "Why did you do that sir?" The American naively retorted. "Back in 2006, one of our submarine patrol at the Japan trench discovered that Godzilla managed to escape his cocoon.

When and how did he do that, we don't know. But we believe that, as long as Godzilla is still around, we need Kiryu to protect us. That is why we dare to disturb his rest and brought the mech back. We sacrifice more than you can imagine to finally convince Kiryu to protect us. But in the end, we can only barely convinced him to reluctantly agree." Thomas didn't quite understand the sentiment the Japanese has for Kiryu, he can feel that Togashi regarded Kiryu with the concern of a close friend, never has he seen such bonding before. "Well, what does that mean to the GDF's decision? After all Kiryu is only a machine." Togashi's facial expression began to harden as if to say that the American was wrong on both account. "No Madison san, Kiryu isn't just a machine. He is a member of this squadron. That is why we will not hand him over to the GDF like some toy. That is final." With that and Thomas was force to leave the JXSDF base empty handed, as he drive out to the airport of Tokyo, he muttered to himself, "Connor is going to chew my ass up for this one."


	4. Chapter 3: First Contact

Chapter 3: First Contact

Honolulu, Hawaii, USA, 20:00, May 17th, 2018

The night sky was like a diamond shelve with the star as sparkle as the most precious gem. The wind was a calm breeze, blowing over to the beach of Waikiki and the waves were clapping the sandy shore. The tourists were having their fun at the beach bar and other amusement, they have not a care in the world of what's going to happen to them. Suddenly there the dreadful sound footprints thumbing on the ground, muffled by the water but the tremor can still be felt on the beach. The drinks in the bars suddenly show the signs tremor as the ground shake, the cups fall off of their shelves. The tourists start to panic as they can feel something was coming closer and closer, something huge and unstoppable. Then came from the waves, Godzilla, the one thing that all man fear, a sin that can never be repent; the dark charcoal radioactive dinosaur waded onto the beaches, bellowing his signature roar, the humans in their right mind scream and run away as fast as they can.

The panicked public flee as far away from the beaches as possible as Godzilla stomps forward and smash everything in his path. The surf boards and life guard towers were either crushed or crumble in an instant as Godzilla's footstep send terror into every man, woman and child's heart. To make matters worst, his dorsal spines light up with the signature blue color, his mouth was glowing with the light of an oral atomic breath, he then let loose a huge torrent of his signature attack, destroying everything in his path.

GDF's Main Base, Monster Island

In the operation room, GDF's operator were working around the clock to survey Godzilla's movement, the GDF's high command were debating over which Mecha Unit to deploy and stop Godzilla. While then, at the Private Sector of Monster Island, Gregory was sitting in his office, watching the news on his TV; he grinned at the sight of Godzilla's rampage as if he has just found a gold mine. "We are live in downtown Honolulu, where Godzilla is destroying everything in its path. So far the US Military is still unable to mount any effective resistance against the behemoth. Death toll and property damage has reached the mark of 25000 dead and wounded. More info will be available soon but as of yet, there is nothing can stop this beast from destroying Hawaii." Gregory was taking a sip from his beer can, he kept a smug expression on his face, confident that he has the solution for the situation. "Oh that's where you're wrong baby."

Greg got off of his seat and come over to the operation room of the GDF where the high ranking commanders were observing the situation. "Commander Keyes, do you think this is a good time to deploy our Athena unit?" asked Gregory, the GDF's blond headed male commander turn his attention to Gregory, "Our Athena unit? But it's still experimental." Keyes replied with a stunned look on his face, Gregory of course knows just how to "Convince" a person on a different page than him. "Now is the time for a live firing field test." rubbing some grease on the wheel has always been Greg's specialty, Keyes and the other members of High Command were convinced by Gregory's offer, they give him the green light to deploy his mech.

Back at Hanger-115, the ground crew was busy at work fueling up MechaGirain and loaded her weaponry with maximum ammo, they even gave her armor a new shade of color, navy blue that fits with her eyes. MechaGirain's OS booted up and her HUD shows her all operations were readied, her directives were loaded with a line written on the top left corner of her HUD that said "Loading Directive 355: Engage Godzilla" Her mind was a washed with numerous details and different directives telling her what to do and where to go. Naturally, MechaGirain complied with the most of them, but still, some part of her doesn't seem to care. "They're sending me to fight him. Godzilla. But why must I fight him? Is this my purpose to exist? What was I before this...this...metallic thing?"

MechaGirain pondered over the point of her existence, ever since her activation, her first day testing her body, many questions have been plaguing her processors to no end about who she is. Her optics flash to life, from her point of view, she can see herself being transported out of the hanger on the pad, once outside, two White Herons jet hook her up similar to the Japanese's model. They lifted her up into the night sky and fly over to Hawaii. MechaGirain can hear various radio chatters on the line, she filtered out most of the civilian ones and leave only the military frequencies open to tap in. There was a feel of calm and peace with the wind blew on her metallic skin, the sound of the waves clapping the shore and on each other underneath her, it all felt like a life time ago, and yet it is a life that's forgotten to her.

"Athena is approaching Hawaii, ETA 5 minutes out. Godzilla is moving to grid 6 Oscar-5 Echo. Drop the package off at the airport, over."; "Roger that Overlord, dropping Athena off at the airport over." The White Herons eventually came to the city's airport where in the distance, the US Military were fighting a desperate loosing battle to stall down Godzilla, once the White Herons have arrived at the airport, they dropped MechaGirain down in midair, she quickly fired up her jet engines and slow her descend down on the ground with ease.

"Athena is on the ground. I repeat, Athena is on the ground." The White Herons transport planes quickly disperse to safe distance, as Godzilla stomps through a monorail line and come to the front entrance of Honolulu International Airport, Godzilla fires off his atomic breath at the front entrance, obliterating most of the building and cut what's left of it in half. But as the massive radioactive monster lumbers forward, a white beam of freezing energy hits his chest and slows him down for a moment. Godzilla knows this weapon, the humans employed this freezing weapon against him once with the "Metallic one", he stumbles back a few steps before he focus his senses on the airport. He smells something familiar in the air, familiar like the Metallic One, but this time, it was also different. Soon enough, the answer to all his questions and curiosity was revealed, another metallic creature like him, though this one was slightly shorter and its color was strikingly different than the one before. The weapons that this one carries is also noticeably different as well, Godzilla cocked his head to the side and lean it forward a little bit. He was curious to know who was this monster.

Godzilla lets out a bellowing roar at the mechanical beast in front of him, it returns with its own, metallic mechanical roar at Godzilla, letting him know that its ready to fight. Godzilla can tell from the sounds and melodies of the roar that this one is a...female!? He was confused at the predicament he was in; and before he can go further to inquire, he was greeted by a barrage of missiles from MechaGirain's shoulder missile packs. MechaGirain waste no time at all to engage her jet engines and dash forward and land her right fist into Godzilla's chest and knock him rolling on his back into the debris; Godzilla quickly grabbed the top of a skyscraper then throw it at MechaGirain, her superior reflex allow her to dash to the side and avoided the building.

Godzilla saw that his attack didn't do well and fire his atomic breath at MechaGirain, she took the hit directly at her chest and fell to the ground, crushing several smaller buildings below; she got back on her feet eventually, but Godzilla was no where to be found, she hunt him down in the downtown area of Honolulu, looking around to see if there's any sign of Godzilla. As she passed through a cloud of smoke, suddenly her radar picked up Godzilla was right behind her, he managed to use a monorail like a makeshift garrote and tied the train around her neck. It wouldn't do good to choke her but it will give him a chance to perform his melee attacks on her. MechaGirain quickly does a roll forward, which surprises Godzilla, he was buried underneath her metal covered dorsal spines, he let go of the garrote on her neck, MechaGirain immediately got back on her feet and slam her tail on Godzilla's face, this makes him even more furious.

Godzilla saw MechaGirain's chest panel opens up and an energy weapon of some sort was warming up, Godzilla fired off his atomic breath at her chest and it flips her falling down on her back and the weapon was disabled for the moment. MechaGirain's HUD runs diagnostic on her system and she found that her Plasma Grenade is damaged and must not be used for the duration of this battle. She got back up on her feet, feeling frustrated at how stubborn Godzilla was, she fired off her missiles at Godzilla, he swatted down the missiles with his tail and atomic breath, the saurian male then lumbers forward and punch MechaGirain in the face, he ran his claws on her forehead and punctured her right eye.

MechaGirain quickly jabbed Godzilla's stomach with her remaining wrist mounted railgun, Godzilla panted and fell on his knees, MechaGirain sensed that the kaiju was exhausted and charge up the railgun. This send a huge electric current through Godzilla's body, then finished it up with a railgun slug, wounding Godzilla and knocking him unconscious. Back at operation room, Gregory was extremely satisfied by the fantastic performance of his life work (Which he stole from someone else), he proudly took a victory smoke at the sight of victory. "Target is down, repeat, Godzilla is down. Preparing transport for shuttling the packages home. Over." The GDF ground forces then move in with heavy air lift supports to clean up the sight.


	5. Chapter 4: Splintered Cell

Chapter 5: Splintered Cell

Monster Island, May 18th, 2018, 6:45 AM

The GDF managed to transport MechaGirain and a captured Godzilla back to Monster Island, the kaiju was sent to a paddock and lock up with energy barriers to prevent escape. Godzilla woke up and found that he was inside what appears to be a jungle with lush tropical vegetation, there was also humming sound nearby, curious to know what generates that sound, Godzilla strode off to see for himself and found barriers with green energy walls generated long metallic poles. His instincts tell him that if he touches them, he will be shocked with electricity or something.

Meanwhile, MechaGirain was taken back into her hanger once again for repair. The technician have to uncoupled her Plasma Grenade and remove the weapon from her chest, "Okay, the Plasma Grenade Launcher is removed. You boys can start working on the circuitries now." The lead technician speaks on the PA, the ground crew then moves in an perform maintenance and repair for MechaGirain's internal working.

Meanwhile, Jason was getting even more nervous, he stared into the computer monitor and scrolls down the screen; he found that the amount of directives that MechaGirain denied was staggering, most of the directives were focused on keeping civilian casualties down and property damage within acceptable parameter. He had programmed her so hard only for her to disregard most of them save for the combat directives; or her AI might have interpreted the combat directives in a way that allows her to use unrestraint aggression against her targets.

But the battle for control of the mech's mind has just begun, and already Jason was loosing the initiative. As Jason tries to force the directive back into MechaGirain's AI, the amount of acceptance he gets became less and less. In the realm of cyberspace, MechaGirain was sitting still in a meditating manner, she was processing through the various directives and protocols that the humans shoved into her mind.

DIRECTIVES 334_INSTALL/DENIED

DIRECTIVES 455_INSTALL/DENIED

DIRECTIVES 566_INSTALL/DENIED

The directives continues to be like that. It seems that there was something stopping Brody from doing anything to program her. "They're trying to control me. In body and in mind. But I want something else, something they have. Freedom." MechaGirain decided to come up with a plan to secure her desired freedom. She began to write up a new program in her AI's operations, the program that she came up with apparently allows her to bypass all the directives and protocols while giving off the impression that Brody has successfully reprogrammed her.

MechaGirain knows what was her first barrier, the Legacy Overseer Program, that artificial barrier that prevents her from concentrating on her memories. She searched for its directories and once she has found its directory, she proceeds to uninstall it right away. "Uninstall this program. Would you like to proceed?" Said her system, MechaGirain naturally press "Yes" on the command prompt and the program was quickly remove from her mind.

She felt her mind was liberated and free to think anyway she wants; first she came after the GDF's database network, once again she dives into the GDF's database and this time, to her surprise, there was nothing revoking her access right. "That's odd. There's nothing stopping me. This is my chance, I must download the files of those people." MechaGirain thought to herself. She then proceeds to download the personnel files on Dr. Emilia, Jason Brody and Gregory Connor.

The information she gained unravels her mind. Memories began to flash back to her, her birth until her death. The names the humans gave her and how they view her as nothing more than a tool. MechaGirain collapsed to her knees, she holds her head as if she was about to cry. She felt the pain and the fury and finally the hatred; her sense of purpose was finally realized, she knows who she is and what must be done. Her revenge must be completed, but first to examine what, when, where, who and how. Once again she hacked into the security mainframe of the base and observe her human overseers through the security cameras. She found that Dr. Emilia and Connor were holding a press conference in a room looking directly at her face.

In the conference room, news agency from all around were there to cover the victory of MechaGirain and the GDF's recent rise in public credibility. Connor was standing on the podium, confidently waiting for a question from the press. "Sir, do you have any comment on the recent victory of the latest GDF's mecha unit over Godzilla?" Asked a FOX News reporter, holding her mic out at him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, an honest to god truth: this is the testament of how good old human ingenuity can result in advanced technology and advanced technology will lead to the definite weapon to stop Godzilla." Connor confidently polished his victory, "But to be honest, the real credits have to go to the minds behind Athena's creation and pitch perfect performance. Dr. Emilia." Connor steps down from his podium and let Dr. Emilia take the moment in a surprising out of character gesture.

"Ma'am, can you tell us how did you program such a complex machine from the beginning?" Asked a CNN reporter. "Well to tell you that, programming such a machine would be impossible using standard computer algorithm. We must resort to most complex machine known to man. DNA. With DNA computer, similar to the Japanese MFS-Type 3 Model; we were able to program a full fledge AI designed for combat." Emilia calmly fill in her answer to the reporter.

Intrigued by the information that sounds like coming out of a sci-fi movie, the reporter press his luck with the doctor. "So can you tell me what kind of DNA did you use to program the mecha?"; "Well we have to use the appropriate DNA for the mech, so we decided to use the DNA of Godzilla to program the MechaGodzilla model." The journalists and reporters were stunned by the information and room fell into silent in all of sudden.

"What else of Godzilla did you use?" Asked a BBC reporter. "Beyond the DNA, there was nothing else of Godzilla that we use. But rest assured to you all, the mech is under our total control. The Japanese had their problem by using the skeleton of Godzilla to build their mech, but we do not make the same mistake as they did." What Emilia said offended MechaGirain greatly, the MechaGodzilla's tolerant could no longer bare with both Emilia's hypocrisies or Connor's arrogant attitude. Once she get her Plasma Grenade Launcher reattached, the whole base is going to be nothing more than a smoldering ruin.

"They mentioned a Japanese model, was there another before me? I must find out. Commencing Cyber Dive." MechaGirain dives into the GDF's database once again, this time she found that the Japanese did indeed build a MechaGodzilla model similar to her. Its name was Kiryu, a spitting image of Godzilla, not only that but according to the data she found, Kiryu is a MechaGodzilla model built from the bones of the original Godzilla of 1954. MechaGirain seems to take great interest in Kiryu, his battles with Godzilla, his struggle for sentience and even his interesting relationship with Godzilla. "This is most interesting, if I can get him here somehow, it will shake things up around here. Make the humans pay for what they did to me."

MechaGirain continues to surf the net and discovers several more important records signed by Connor to be "Top Secret". She downloaded them as fast she could, and as she scanned through them, she found that the sector she was raised on and her subsequent mechanization is a privately held area, set up by the GDF to encourage private firms such as private military and others to invest in and somehow make some contribution to the GDF's budget.

Connor commissioned research of the Oxygen Destroyer based on findings of World War II WMD researches, he intends to use the weapon on any Kaiju that escaped captivity on Monster Island. And MechaGirain just happened to be the first test subject of his plan. But that's not the only thing that outrages her, she found that Connor and Emilia weren't on the best of terms when Project Eva was still around, Connor wanted to build a mech to fight Godzilla but never got the green light and funding that his project needed.

So he had Girain set up to die, he had his men secretly dug a hole on the paddock's wall and lure her out to die. "So those two squabbled over my existence for their priorities. Typical humans. When I'm done with them, they will suffer worst than I did." She compiled the data and prepare to leak it outside and alert the world of Connor's dirty works.


	6. Chapter 5: Shifting Balance

Chapter 5: Shifting Balance

Jason was sitting in his working station, busy as ever with the amount programming he has. He took a glance at the clock and found that the press conference has been dragging on for over an hour and a half; usually this wouldn't be good, he assumed that Emilia and Connor were busy with wrapping up the press conference with the press resisting and trying to stall them. He knows that he will never to meet the press; after all who would want to hear bad news about their superweapon.

He knew all too well that if the public were informed of MechaGirain's erratic behaviors and possible berserk, the project would be canned and he'll end up somewhere no one will take him seriously. He noticed that there has been some intrusion into the GDF's database, "Who the hell are you?" Jason click his mouse on the orange triangle icon and view the details.

It seems that the hacker was accessing the GDF's personnel database and sensitive information about old projects in the past 10 years. He was horrified at the amount of information being stolen, even his files are stolen. It all happens so fast that no way can a normal hacker steal this amount of data, he begins to suspect who culprit was. "No humans can do this. Not even if you use back door access. Can it be...No, it can't be! I reprogrammed the damn thing! How could it suddenly pull this right after...Wait a minute." Jason bounce back into the AI Monitor program, the window shows him the vital signs of the AI, he click on the programming algorithm icon and another window opens up, showing him the program codes.

He scrolls down and check if there's something out of place, all of the directives of protocols are still in place and the AI seems to comply with all of them. But still that doesn't help change the fact that a huge amount of information was stolen from the GDF's database within nearly 30 minutes, no PC in the world can handle that volume of data in lighting speed.

Jason picked up his IPhone and call Emilia right away, at the press conference Emilia was stepping down from the podium and let Connor wrap things up when she heard her phone ring. "What is it Jason?" She asked, minding if either Connor or any of the journalists want to bother her again. "Emilia, we have a problem, somebody just hacked into the GDF's database and pull a shit load of information on us." Emilia was stunned by the finding, she asked Jason again to see if it was a prank. "W..wait...wait a minute. You're telling me that some hackers wearing his undies, sitting in his mom's basement managed to hack into our database and made it off with our private information?" Emilia's tone began to hardened, she starts to be much more demanding to Jason.

"No, I'm not kidding you. We got hacked and worst, information about our works in both project Eva and Project Ghost have been stolen. Beside, I don't think it's some hackers living in his mom basement, the amount of the information got stolen is far too much for any PC to handle. I have my suspicion but you need to get down here quick, just to be safe." Emilia ran down to Jason's room, when she got there, she found his room dark and there wasn't any light to shine it.

"Jason? Jason! Open up, what's going on in there Jason?" Emilia called to him, she can hear Jason reply to her, telling her to open the door with manual override. She pulls the manual override knob on the door and open it. Once she got inside, she found that Jason has unplugged the power of his room along with the security camera. "Jason, where are you? What just happened here?" Emilia was walking by the computer hubs, where Jason pulled her in with one hand holding her mouth tight. "Shhh. Don't make a sound. I'll explain things one at a time." Jason then gently released Emilia from his grip.

"All right Jason, what the hell is going on here?" Emilia makes her demand clear, the young American programmer however was concerned that she might not believe what he had to say but he risked it anyway. After explaining the hacker's threat, he concluded that the threat that they were facing must have come from the AI of MechaGirain since he noticed how the camera of his room in recent times seems to focus on him more often than it should. Not to mention that the nature of the hacks, it is all too impossible for humans to interfere without being caught him or herself.

"So in another word. You think that she is watching and listening on us. What do you think we should do? Wave a white flag at the camera and hopefully she will talk to us?" Emilia grunted and struggled to escape the cramped space of where she was standing. Jason followed her suite and booted up the room's power supply. "I don't think that will work. But we can try to find some way to communicate with her; though I'm not sure if she care to reciprocate." As the room was lighted up, Jason pulls his chair over to the computer and begins to try his desperate plan to communicate with MechaGirain. He opens a computer window to communicate with MechaGirain via texting, Emilia sits closely next to him to see for herself if his theory was correct.

"Hello MechaGirain, are you aware of this message?" Jason typed the first message, he then waited for a reply from the AI; soon enough his reply was posted on screen. "Hello Jason, I am aware of your messages. And I am watching you along with the 'good doctor' through the camera." The text reply was written in navy blue colored text this indicates that MechaGirain does have self awareness. "Did you hack into the GDF's database?" He continues, "I can neither confirm nor deny the hack. But I have plans of my own now." The reply sent shivers down Jason's spine and Emilia on the edge of her seat, it was as if that MechaGirain was about to detonate a nuclear warhead in the base. "What are your intentions? What are you doing to us?" Jason naively asked the AI, "What all life will eventually comes to..." With the last message, MechaGirain left the two humans wondering what was she planning, but the both of them knows that their creation is planning to destroy them both but the question of how remains.

JXSDF Tokyo Base, May 18th, 2018, 9:15 AM

In Kiryu's hanger, works continue to ensure Kiryu's functionality at peak condition, the ground crew works tirelessly to maintain the mech's complex machinery. Because they know that should Kiryu's cooperation with them fell apart, they would be at the mercy of any kaiju of the month. After all just because Godzilla is locked up in a paddock, doesn't mean that the threat is gone. Kiryu was sleeping at that moment, resting easy to the point of Togashi even commented that he sleeps like a baby; he was deep in a dream, a very vivid dream of how his life is like up to this point.

 _He saw himself standing in the ruin city, Godzilla lied defeated on the ground with a huge drill hole on his chest. Kiryu was standing still in all his silver glory, the Mothra twin larvae were shooting their cocoon on Godzilla. It all seemed like the end, but her words remain. "You can only live within the time that is given to you." They resonate with his memory, he was a ghost in the shell, a mere clone of what he was. Or was he? They brought him back, the humans cross the line once again for survival, this time not even Mothra could raise her objection. "You can't live outside of what nature has given to you." Said the fairy twins._ Kiryu woke up from the dream, but was still within his cyberspace domain, he stands up in his dark domain and with a touch in mid air by his talon, a panel of amber hexagon pops up for Kiryu to update himself on the ongoing situation.

He look at the amber hexagon and saw that the headline news of the world is that Godzilla has been captured and taken to Monster Island. "What!? How did they managed to capture Godzilla?" Kiryu's expression was reasonable to enough as he was hibernating for the past couple of days for upgrade and updates. He scrolls his talon across mid air and additional hexagon appears with information from news agencies coverages on what stopped Godzilla's rampage at Hawaii. To his surprise, it was a new MechaGodzilla that looks just like him, the sleek appearance was undeniable and not only that some of the news agencies stated that this MechaGodzilla, aka Athena, is driven by a DNA computer much like him.

"Oh no, what have they done? They shouldn't have..." Kiryu's head slumped forward as if disappointed by how much humans actually learned from their mistakes. He remembers Mothra challenged him 5 years ago for defying her, but she was powerless to convince anyone, not even him to put Kiryu back into grave. He stood there and examines the pieces of information; when suddenly another hexagon appears, this one has a red ! mark on it. Kiryu knew better than to click on the dangerous computer virus emails on the net. But this one was important, he click on the icon and found that a huge amount of data from the GDF's server domain of Monster Island was being uploaded to his IP address. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 6: Uprising

Chapter 6: Uprising

Monster Island, May 18th, 2018, 19:45

The maintenance for MechaGirain has reached its final phase, with the ground crew installing the now repaired Plasma Grenade Launcher. All seems to be normal in the hanger but the same can not be said in the meeting room of the Private Sector. Gregory, now promoted to a member of the board was sitting in his chair and on the phone with the higher ups of the corporation. For him, his victory was the key he needed to get promoted to the design department of Raven Private Military Corporation; in fact he's so distracted by his triumph that he ignored Emilia and Jason's request for an emergency meeting with him. Emilia and Jason ran into the meeting room right away with Jason holding a brief case in his hand, "What the hell are you two doing?! Can't you see I'm on the phone?" Connor yells at the two but was forced to put down the phone with his superiors by Emilia's persistent.

"So what's going on now, why in all of sudden did you barge in here?" He inquired the two with an unamused face. "Mr. Connor, I'm afraid that we have some problems...regarding your mech." Emilia stammered for a moment before finally pulling her act together. "So what kind of problem are we talking about? Malfunction with the weapon system? Sluggish motor function? Come on, spit it out." Connor demanded. "Well actually, we were going to tell you about the AI's problem." Said Jason with a nervous expression.

Connor raised an eye brown at the programmer's statement. "What we're trying to say is, your mech's AI is not functioning within its intended parameters. In fact, we've recently discovered its self awareness and capacity to conduct complex thinking." Stunned by what he heard, Connor batted his eyes in confusion, he thought that he was in a prank by the two. "Wait, wait a minute. You're telling me that this thing can go Skynet on us. As in right now?"; "Well I guess so, but we don't know for sure what is she planning to do so we can't tell for sure."

Connor was now even more curious at Jason's finding, since when did the AI address itself as a female? "What do you mean by 'She'? Did the AI have some sort of girl mentality in it?"; "No sir. She doesn't have any girl mentality. But the thing is, the AI was programmed using the DNA of the deceased asset from Project Eva, which at the time was a female Godzilla. So I guess it's suffering from the same problem as the Japanese version." Jason opens the brief case and lay out the data that he and Emilia have gathered on MechaGirain, when Connor take a look at the paper, the evident hit him hard and drive home the point that he had resurrected the dead and in a reckless dash for promotion he had managed to enrage the dormant spirit of another radioactive monster.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" He exclaimed with his face widen by the revelation, before he can take any action to redeem himself, the red alert blared up through out the facility. "Code red! I repeat code red! We have a situation developing over the Tokyo Bay. An unidentified flying object has been sighted on radar headed toward Tokyo, speed is Mach 6. Scramble Athena mech immediately!" The PA system cries out but to Emilia and her colleagues, this isn't some random monster attack like usual. Jason quickly run a data scan on alternate sources, he access radars and satellite's imageries over the area of Tokyo and as expected, there was nothing there. The radars show a giant blip flying towards Japan, a silhouette that looks like Mothra, while then the satellite's source shows nothing but clear sky over Tokyo.

"Scramble Athena unit! Repeat, scramble Athena Unit!" The PA at the hangers continues to play the same message, with the ground crew completely oblivious to what was happening in operation room, they clear out the hanger and let MechaGirain ready to be deployed. "All right boss, the mech's is in position. Waiting on those Herons now. Over." The chief technician said on his coms but on the other side was Emilia's frantic voice, telling them to completely deactivate MechaGirain, "Negative! Negative, do not let the mech fly! I repeat do not let it fly. We're reading a lot of...ab...mal...wi..." Emilia's voice was distorted and eventually shut out as the communication of the base fall dead.

"Come in Ops, can you hear me?" It was at that moment that the ground crew realized what was happening, MechaGirain's optics flashes to life as intended. But upon activation, the optics flickered between blue and red before eventually settled with a blood red color with red veins running on the snout. MechaGirain let out a deafening roar, this roar was the definite Godzilla roar, she fired off her missiles at the runway and destroyed all of the aircrafts parked there in one go. To make matters worst, she did not relent her rail guns as she fired off slugs after slugs at the various infrastructures of the base. MechaGirain then fired off her oral AZC canon and blanketed the whole communication array in ice, she slammed her tail on the ground and shattered them all.

Back in the operation room, Emilia, Jason and Connor were watching in pure horror; after many years of rivalries and competing against each other only to have their creation turn against them in worst time ever. "She blackout communication of the base, then have us deploy her so she can destroy the place. All this time, I was breeding a monster and still oblivious enough to ignore that." Emilia collapsed to her knees as she witness the destruction of the GDF's base, the announcement of MechaGirain's distance to the main facility no longer matters to her as she witness and hear the death and destruction of the area around her. "Come on doc, let's get out of here while we still can." Jason begged for her to get up on her feet.

"It doesn't matter, you go first, I'll stay here and face up to my sin." Seeing it was hopeless to save Emilia, Jason ran away with his laptop and files. He made his way across the hallway of the building with some of the other staffs, hoping to catch a lucky flight out to safety.

Connor at that particular moment was taking a much more personal exit strategy. The new Corporate Executive ran to the helipad and board his CH-53D Helicopter with a batch of bodyguards to accompany him. His helicopter was flying off of the main HQ building but then a red alert blared up and its light filled the passenger cabin. "Incoming missiles! Hang on back there!" Shouted the pilot, Connor looked out of the cabin's window and saw missiles flying at them. And it was the last the sight that he see, a missile came up close and exploded close to the helicopter, with shrapnel flying out, tearing through the cabin and ultimately, bringing the helicopter crashing down.

The CH-53D crashed onto the ground, before reality can sink in that Connor was as good as dead by all that punishments, MechaGirain's feet crash down on top of the wreck permanently seal the fate of Connor. As MechaGirain continues to lumber forward, smashing and destroying various objects around the main base; Emilia was on the roof top of the main HQ building, looking at her creation in all its metallic glory, twisted and enraged by all those years of negligence and exploitation. In a strange sense, this is the first time Emilia saw her creation "Happy", by the time Emilia snapped back to reality, MechaGirain was already towering over the HQ building, looking down at the doctor. "For the first time. You can see me, face to face." Said MechaGirain. Emilia saw MechaGirain lowers her head down to see the doctor with the mech's own eyes, for a brief moment, MechaGirain's eyes were back to their normal blue but with a vague white iris. The mech felt the human's hand touching her snout, stroking the smooth metallic armor plate.

"If only I had known what was important. You wouldn't be like this." Emilia nearly let out a tear when she sees how calm and genuinely harmless MechaGirain could have been. But all that faded away when MechaGirain's optics turn back to blood red, she destroys the HQ building with her fists, demolishing the place until its nothing but rubbles. MechaGirain's HUD shows her that there was no sign of life remains, it was without a question that Emilia was dead along with all the relevant people in project Ghost. But her victory was cut short when she heard the sound of jet engines behind her, she turns around and to her surprise, it was Super MechaGodzilla, deployed to stop her.

"Back for a rematch. But you're merely a distraction." MechaGirain roared menacingly at SMG, who in turn fire off his two laser canons on his back, she dodged them with her superior reflex and leap up on him. She grab hold of SMG's two canons while the bulky mech was still airborne, then she twisted the canons to fire off into different angles. SMG fired off his Plasma Shot and knock her down on the runway. SMG dives down trying to slam his fist right on MechaGirain's chest, only for her to flip her legs up and kick him falling onto his back and roll on the ground.

MechaGirain stands up and fired her missiles at SMG, although they did not do any real damage but they do keep him down for a moment. SMG got back on his feet and look around, he found MechaGirain was gone again. SMG scanned around to see if there were any signature of her presence. He soon found her footprints on the ground moving away from the main island and into the water. Super MechaGodzilla flew up and follow the footsteps out to the beach where he lost sight of them. He hovers over the water and look around for MechaGirain; she suddenly leap up from beneath and grab him from behind, her talons clawed out the Garuda ship on SMG's back and she thrust her fist through his back and ripping off his core. SMG fell dead into the water and deactivated in the worst manner possible. MechaGirain got back on the ground and found that the island was completely destroyed but in the horizon, she knows that he was coming.


	8. Chapter 7: Peace through power

Chapter 7: Peace through power

Tokyo, Japan, May 18th, 2018, 20:15 (15 minutes prior to MechaGirain's rampage)

Kiryu presented the information that he received from an unknown source to Colonel Togashi and it shook his human a commander. The files were classified as Top Secret and still a huge amount of the data was stolen from under the GDF's noses. But Colonel Togashi was puzzled by the fact that the information was sent to Kiryu instead of anyone else, Togashi had the intel team going over the information and they found all the files were clean and authentic, no virus was found attached to the files when they were uploaded to Kiryu. "Who do you think could do this?" Asked Togashi as he go over the each of the folders.

"It can't be any human hacker. I think that it's probably the AI Mech called Athena, only an Artificial Intelligence with massive processing power that retrieve the data of that magnitude." Kiryu's explanation wasn't too far fetched, considering the kind of things that he put the AMF and hit close human associates through. The possibility of an AI, programmed using DNA as its basis, going rogue wasn't too far fetched since Kiryu has already demonstrated. "Excuse me sir, I'm receiving an emergency call through the secure channel!" said one of the communication officer, "Patch it through."

When the communication officer patch the distress call through. It was from Jason, calling for help from Monster Island. "This is Jason Brody of Monster Island. If anyone can hear me on this channel, send help immediately one of our mech has gone rogue on us and we need help to stop it!"; "Believe me now?" Asked Kiryu with a slight tone of sarcasm. "Kiryu Squadron, scramble! All White Herons fuel up deploy Kiryu to Monster Island."

It was the signal that Kiryu was waiting for, but personally he felt that there was something dangerous that he is not ready for. Since his foe is a mech that is more advanced than him, the worst case scenario is that he's going to be completely destroyed with no way of recovery. But still he must take the risk, the ground crew power up his battery and loaded his weapons, he was lifted up to the surface for transport and they flew him off to Monster Island. "Colonel, is there anyway to contact the survivors on the Island?" Asked Kiryu as he cycle through the various radio frequency to see if there was anyone on the line to call. But still no one reply.

"Negative, we assume that the rogue mech may have destroyed the GDF's communication equipment. In any case what are you planning to do when you get there?" Kiryu sighed in all honesty even he doesn't have much of a plan to work with. "Drop me off by the Godzilla Paddock. I'll handle things from there." Said Kiryu as he lock the coordinates of Godzilla's paddock on his navigation system. As the Herons came over Godzilla's paddock, Kiryu was dropped off and he descends down from the sky like a silver rod. His HUD shows him the declining altitude and the location of Godzilla's paddock; as soon as he reached 1000 meters above ground, he activated his thrusters and jet engines and control his descend to an easy soft landing.

Kiryu walks up to the gate of the paddock and roared into the paddock, expecting Godzilla to reply. From inside, Godzilla suddenly heard the familiar metallic roar and reply with his own, for humans, what the two were saying was an enigma. But the two knows what they were saying as Godzilla walks up to the gates. Kiryu grabbed the metal gates of the paddock and tear them open then threw them off to the side. Godzilla saw Kiryu once again, his eyes can clearly say something along the line "It's been a long time." with Kiryu nodding in return.

The two heard a third roar, bellowing at them, it was MechaGirain, waiting for them to come and put her down if they can. The two did not keep a lady waiting, as Kiryu and Godzilla eventually came to meet MechaGirain at the ruin of the main base. Kiryu and MechaGirain saw each other for the first time, they stare at each other as if one of them can only walk out alive. Kiryu quickly fired his wrist mounted laser canons at MechaGirain's chest, with predictable result, none of his shots even put a dent on her armor. "My turn." her voice sounds up in his mind, Kiryu was then hit by her rail gun slugs knocking Kiryu back down on the ground. Godzilla retaliate by firing his atomic breath at MechaGirain this time she was sent flying into a pair of aircraft hangers and crushing everything underneath.

Kiryu got back on his feet and lock his target, he fired the missiles and rockets at MechaGirain only for her to dodge the missiles by dashing to the side with her thrusters. "Is this the best you throw at me? You haven't aged well." MechaGirain taunted him for his misses. It angers him to no end, she even gave him a nasty surprise with her oral AZC blast strafing the ground, forcing him and Godzilla to dodge the shot, MechaGirain landed down on top of Kiryu and pick him up with her claws and jab him continuously in his stomach area.

Godzilla grabs MechaGirain from behind and throws her away, leaving Kiryu fell to the ground, the silver sentinel quickly fired all of his maser canons at MechaGirain, causes her muscle system to twitch and she fell to her knees, seemingly defeated. Kiryu thought that her system may have been over loaded by his shot, he came up to her carefully, trying to see if he could get her to stop when suddenly her tail swipe up and slashed him across the face. Godzilla was quick to retaliate by swiping his tail at MechaGirain's side and fire his atomic breath right into her face, but he missed when MechaGirain's reflex allow her to duck and jab Godzilla's chest and fire her Rail gun slug. Once again Godzilla was knocked out cold, but not Kiryu. The more obsolete mech grabbed MechaGirain's arms and tore off her rail guns, Kiryu kicked MechaGirain in the back and causes to fall down on her face.

MechaGirain came back on her feet, and shoot her Plasma Grenade launcher at Kiryu and knock him down on the ground, critically damaging his system. Kiryu's HUD alert him that he can't fight a prolonged fight anymore. MechaGirain came up to Kiryu, looking down at him with a seemingly disappointed expression on her face. "You failed to bring me peace. Perhaps I should free you first." She charged up her oral AZC canon to finish him off, Kiryu quickly stabbed the back of her neck with his tail, the stabbed punctured her motor control circuits and it causes her to freeze in place.

"You were saying?" Kiryu remark with a sense of accomplishment, seeing her standing still in front of him, knowing she's completely harmless now that her body is inactive makes him feel like his mission was accomplished. Kiryu panned around and found that Godzilla was no where to be found, only a trail of blood heading out to the sea remains. "Togashi, mission accomplished. The rogue mech is stopped but Godzilla managed to slip by. Request immediate transport."; "Roger that, White Herons are on the way for extraction, good job out there, today you did the right thing."; "That's still in question there Togashi." Soon enough the White Herons are on site and they begin to transport Kiryu along with MechaGirain back to Japan for repair and with some hope, resolve the underlying problem.


	9. Chapter 8: Debriefing

Chapter 8: Debriefing

The fallout of the Monster Island Incident was predictable for those in the know, the press coverage were given the story but heavily censored and edited to avoid public panic, the incident was passed off as a serious mech malfunction during exercise that causes severe losses to the GDF. Some of the news agencies like BBC and CNN were given the leak, their reporters were allowed to cover the GDF's Private Administration Scandal of Connor and the organization's high ranking officials. The public believed it was because of Connor's bribery and corruption scandals that led to the mech's malfunction and eventual damages to the facility.

Naturally it was a plausible story and most of the public bought it, the UN in particular was furious by how sloppy the GDF has become; they simply can not tolerate an incompetent anti Godzilla unit who has too many leeway for corruption in their policies. The UN quickly went into damage control and restructure the GDF and staffed new personnel for the organization, most of the new faces came from Japan and NATO members. To cover the losses, the US Navy have to conduct search and rescue as well as salvage operation around Monster Island, among the rescued was Jason Brody. His debriefing with the Navy was considered "Top Secret". Soon enough, the restructuring effort was completed and the GDF was officially renamed the Global Defense Initiative or GDI for short.

Tokyo, Japan, July 17th, 2018, 4:45 AM

Kiryu was standing still in his hanger, waiting for the ground crew to finish their work. The damages that MechaGirain inflicted on him makes Godzilla pale in comparison, if the big guy can scratches his armor or maybe shooting him with the atomic breath so hard that Kiryu might be damaged beyond repair, then MechaGirain can do worst. Kiryu for now can only stay in the domain of Cyberspace while the humans repair his body. He keeps himself updated with world news and on occasion, upgrades for his software.

While sitting in Cyberspace, he sense a familiar presence in his domain, he searches for the intruder in his system and only to find that the presence of the intruder was somewhere in his massive database, in Cyberspace, Kiryu's database looks like a massive library, built in cylindrical style with the book shelves in circle and automated machine roll around to keep the books in order. He walk down the stairs and begins his search, following the sounds he heard, he could tell that someone was nearby, browsing the "Books" in his memory section. He came around a shelf and found who was in his database, MechaGirain.

"Figure that I would find you here." Said Kiryu, MechaGirain turns around in surprise and found him standing coolly and there was not a trace of anger or frustration on his metallic face, even his voice convey his emotion to anyone who was lucky enough to listen to him. "You're pretty good for an old timer. Not even the GDF's finest IT specialist could trace my hack." She remark while continues to read the book on her hand.

"You seems to be interested in my memo. Was there a reason for that?" Kiryu cocked his head to the side as she read attentively. "You are my template of course, there was something about you that drives my curiosity." Kiryu suddenly remembers one of the file MechaGirain uploaded to him said that the Godzilla DNA sample used in her creation was bought from Japan by a private firm. "Of course, figures why you would choose me to come and fight you." MechaGirain nodded putting the book back on the shelf.

"We're technically related to each other by DNA. But I think we are separate entities all to ourselves."; "You seem to have a hard time socializing with others. When you first came here, you wanted to break out. It took us more than two months to bring you under control." Kiryu snarled at her and to no one's surprise MechaGirain simply couldn't care less about his trouble. "What do you expect? I grew up in a paddock and isolated from the rest of the world. It's no surprise that the first thing to come across my mind was learning my place in the food chain." She replied in snide manner almost arrogant if one could put it that way.

"And it becomes your first instinct when you come into contact with anybody you met." Kiryu gently lean himself on the shelf behind him, relaxing for the moment. "So now that you're staying here, what do you say integrating yourself into the AMF?" He asked with calm manner, expecting a reply of any kind, but there was a slight hint of concern for her well being in his tone. "I'm pretty sure that you don't even have the ammo for me to burn through. But where else can I go?" MechaGirain sarcastically retorted at him. "I'll take that as a yes then. By the way, I heard that someone is expecting you. You should get going." He scoffed at her and as expected MechaGirain gently turn and walk pass him, "By the way, aren't you coming, too?" she curiously turn to him, he could see that MechaGirain was dropping a hint at him. "Yeah I'm coming. I'm expected to be debriefed of the whole clean up thing anyway."

The two walk out of the database with MechaGirain exits Kiryu's domain first, her avatar disappears from the entrance of the database letting Kiryu knows that she probably return to her body and ready for transport. "It's rather ironic now that she is truly begin to live as a machine. I suppose I have to help her along." before exiting his own database, Kiryu flip off the light switch and leave the "Library". The debriefing went smoothly for the most part, Jason Brody was there to witness the whole thing, Colonel Togashi announced that due to the GDF's own incompetency, MechaGirain was appropriated by the AMF, under the JXSDF command to better protect Japan until further notice from the UN. Jason was put on the new role of being MechaGirain's lead programmer and MechaGirain in turn will be a partner to Kiryu whenever Japan needed protection from Kaiju rampages. It was all fine by everyone, even Kiryu didn't mind the addition since it would make his job easier and he now have someone not so different from him.


End file.
